Country Songfics
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Maximum Ride songfics. Even if you don't like country, read please. Formerly called Desperation Songfic.
1. Desperation Miranda Lambert

**Hiya! *Amanda* If you know who you are use the name "amanda" in the name bar to tell me what color you want your wings to be in "kill 'em with kindness."**

**I just got Miranda Lambert's album "crazy ex girlfriend" I was listening to desperation, and thought of this songfic. I'm on vacation, so I have nothing better to do.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the song "Desperation. That belongs to Miranda lambert and her record company. I dont own "Maximum Ride", that belongs to James Patterson.**

**ENJOY! **

20 years later

_Throw a dog a bone, I'll take it if I have to._

I had locked myself in my room, the flock had tried force me to eat. After they had gone to bed, I raided the fridge.

_Go real fast, like there's somewhere we can get to._

I had said goodbye to the flock and now I'm currently forcing my wings to go as fast as they possibly can.

_What's the use of standing right there on the edge, if there ain't nowhere to fall._

I had tried suicide by falling off of the cliff, outside our house, but I couldn't die without seeing him again.

_What's the use of hangin' on tight to the phone, if nobody might call._

I was stupid for hanging onto my cell phone just waiting for him to call me or text me.** (They do have them! Remember book 6? Max calls Nudge.)**

_Desperation. There's danger in frustration._

I was dangerous when I was mad. Fang knew this.

_Complicated words slippin' off of your tongue, and ain't one of them the truth._

He started saying stuff about how he was sorry that he left, but he just had to. He said Dylan was right, but I thought he hated him.

_I'm still desperate for you._

I was still desperate for Fang.

_Tell it like a lie, live it like a movie._

We were always telling lies, and our lives were one big action movie.

_Give a heart away like it don't mean nothing to me._

He broke my heart.

_What's the use of making all the plans that we made, if you weren't gonna go._

I had everything planned, but he ruined it.

_What's the use of slapping on a smile for a face, if your eyes don't wanna show._

I tried to smile for him, but my eyes wanted to hate him.

_Desperation, there's danger in frustration._

Actually, we both were dangerous when we were angry.

_Complicated words slippin' off of your tongue and ain't one of them the truth._

I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't.

_I'm still desperate for you._

How many times do I have to say this? I love him

_Well it's too damn bad you didn't have a chance to make me your best friend._

He could've had another chance.

_You were too caught up in givin too much up._

He gave up on me.

_And not doin what you should have been._

He should have been there for me.

_Desperation._

Gosh, I hate this feeling! Should I kill him or kiss him?

***dabs at tears* so emotional. Poor Max, caught in such a delicate situation.**

**Anyway… Review and tell me if it was good, bad, sappy, or delusional. I may or may not be on meds…**

**Also, if you read this, please review, I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas.**

**R&R!**


	2. Father's Love Bucky Covington

**Me: I heard this song on the radio, and I thought of how it would relate to Maximum Ride.**

**Max: She's an obsessed freak.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, so I don't own this song (Father's love, Bucky Covington) or Maximum Ride (James Patterson)**

_**MelindaPOV**_

_**For the longest time I guess I thought he didn't gi**__**ve a damn**_

My dad was quiet and dark. I've gotten used to it.

_**Hard to read, hard to please, that was my old man**___

My mom, Max, was the only one who could understand him fully

_**On the day I left for college, it was nothing new**_

It's not like I was expecting him to sit down with me and tell me more than three sentences

_**We never had that heart to heart - he had too much to do**_

Fang was a busy guy. Between his job as a hardware store cashier and the blog he started when he was fourteen, I barely got to see him.

__

_**He checked the air in my tires**_

He took a long, pitiful look at my beat up truck before grabbing his toolbox.

_**The belts and all the spark plug wires**___

He spent 6 hours bringing my car up to safety standards

_**sa**__**id when the hell's the last time you had this oil changed **_

"Mel? When did you last change the oil?" he asked me gently

_**And as I pulled out the drive he said be sure and call your mom sometime**___

"Melinda, Make sure to call Max sometime." Dad hollered to me as I drove down our driveway

_**And I didn't hear it then but I hear it now  
He was saying I love you the only way he knew how**___

Mom said it took him fourteen years of them together for him to say 'I love you'_****_

_**A hundred twenty-thousand miles and six years down the road  
A brand new life and a brand new wife and we had just bought out first home**___

Well, brand new life and husband. I was proud of my first home.

_**When he finally came to visit I thought he'd be so proud**_

I thought dad would be so proud. His only child just got a house.

_**He never said he liked the place he just got his tool belt out**___

Mom said he was just acting like himself._****_

_**And put new locks on the door **___

He even etched wings on the keys

_**Went back and forth to the hardware store**___

He became a regular at the local hardware store in a matter of hours

_**Said come and hold this flashlight **___

I did plenty of flashlight holding that weekend

_**As he crawled beneath the sink**___

Turns out he was still really flexible; the space underneath the sink was really tiny

_**These old wires aren't up to code**___

The wires were the cloth wrapped ones that are extremely dangerous

_**And that circuit box is gonna overload**___

And then my new house would blow up, that wouldn't be good

_**And I didn't hear it then but I hear it now  
He was saying I love you the only way he knew how**___

I wish I could have figured it out sooner_****_

_**Last Sunday we all gathered for his 65th birthday**___

Time flies (No pun intended)

_**I knew he'd stiffen up but I hugged him anyway**___

I wanted to thank him for everything

_**When it was finally time to say goodbye I knew what was next  
Just like he always does, right before we left**___

A flashback of me leaving for collegerolled across my brain momentarily_  
__**  
He checked the air in my tires **_

He didn't even look at my new (used) car before searching for his toolbox

_**The belts and all the spark plug wires**___

It took less time than before college, that's for sure

_**Said when the hell's the last time you had this oil changed**___

"Mel, get the oil changed" Fang murmured under his breath

_**And as I pulled out the drive he said be sure and call your mom sometime**___

"Call your mom, she misses you" he said, watching me pull out the driveway of my childhood home

_**And I didn't hear it then but I hear it now  
He was saying I love you  
He was saying I love you the only way he knew how**___

I love you too, dad

**Me: This was the saddest I've ever written. If you didn't understand the story, Melinda is Max and Fang's daughter.**

**R&R**


	3. Love Song Miranda Lambert

**Me: My typing looks different. So weird. Hopefully FF fixes it.**

**Dedicated to EmpressOfSarcasm (Ran through my iPod last night to find a song for you, A$h)**

"**Love Song" By Miranda Lambert**

**Story: Max is a waitress; Fang is a computer tech. They're living in a house on the west side of New York.**

_**MPOV**_

**I was standing there, crying in the kitchen, it's been one of those mornings, gonna last all day**

I leaned against the kitchen counter; there was no way I could pay these bills with my waitressing gig.

**Then he comes in, wraps his arms around me, and I don't even, have to say a thing**

Fang walked up to me and hugged me tightly, making my worries slide away.

**That's what makes it love, that's what makes it a love song**

We understand each other without saying a word.

**He comes in slams the door behind him; he can't hide the worry on his face. **

I was microwaving a cup of cocoa when I heard the door slam so loud I screamed and dropped down to the floor.

**And even though, I've got a million things to tell him. I know right now he, just needs some space.**

Fang stormed by me, and even though I wanted to tell him about Ella and Iggy's new house, I knew he just needed some time to cool off.

**That's what makes it love, that's what makes it a love song.**

**That's what makes it love, that's what makes it love song.**

**Everybody always sings about it.**

Every other song on the radio.

**How they're never gonna live without it.**

Nobody should live without it.

**We don't even have to talk about it.**

With one look, I understand.

**Cause we're livin it out.**

Being two bird-kids in love wasn't our choice, but we're doing the best we can.

**That's what makes it love. That's what makes it a love song**

**That's what makes it love. That's what makes it a love song**


End file.
